Paths Lie Hidden
by MoonLightDancerElf
Summary: Choices are like paths. Some are obvious, but don't take you where you want to go exactly. But some are hidden, uncarven and difficult to tread, but will reward you in the end.
1. From Orcs To More Orcs

Chapter 1

'Ow! My eyes hurt!' I complained the moment I stepped into the broad daylight. I blinked several times, to make them adapt more easily without blinding myself in the process. I should have guessed that, really, since my friends and I spent so much time inside a cave complex, infested with a clan of orcs, which we were assigned to wipe out _and_ find the missing Waterdeep Emisary while we're at it.

Sometimes I just hated my job. Being a dutiful and loyal Watchman isn't as easy as many imagine it to be. I've lost count of the thugs I've brought in, or kill when they refused to come quietly. I've sure come a long way from being just a miliaman in West Harbor, almost carefree - compared to the current situation I found myself in at the present.

And, damn, it was cold in the mountains. I almost wished I've taken Qara, the pyromaniac sorceress Duncan indebted to either be a waitress at the _Flagon_ or travel with me. Suits her fine for scorching the rafters of the Inn.

I clutched my cloak tighter to me, trying to shield myself from the cold. Trying, but failing. I looked up at my companions. All of them were tired and affected by the frostbite.

'Hey, 'Ania, what do we do now?' Neeshka asked, trying to summon whatever strength was left in her. Just beneath her crimson eyes were dark circles. Even her tail - usually playfully swirling around - now was almost still. 'Elanee?' I turned to my aloof elven companion 'Yes?' she inquired. 'Would it be a good spot to rest for a few hours?' I asked, knowing that the druidess would ask the animals circling the area. 'A moment' said the druidess, offering a weak smile to me.

Then it strucked me that Grobnar had been silent for a long time - well, by his standards it was a long time. 'Grobnar, are you hurt? Do you feel alright?' I inquired, running to his side, full of worry. 'No and yes, lady Titania' he replied cryptically. 'Wh-what do you mean?' I asked ready to panic. I didn't check on him after the fight with Olov, the man we found inside the cave and pretended to be the missing Emisary. He could be injured, for all I know.

'Why, I replied to both of your questions! No, I am not hurt and yes, I am alright' he said cheerfully. Oh. I should have known better than to take literally whatever Grobnar says. I mean, he has a good heart - a pure one, indeed - but he wouldn't stop rambling all the way from the moment we crossed our paths. Comes with the job, being a bard and all that, I suppose.

'What about you, lass? How d'yeh feel?' Khelgar put a hand on my shoulder, something he could never do, if I was standing. 'Cold. Exhausted. Confused...the list goes on. You?' I shrugged my shoulders. "Huh, nothing that cannot be fixed by a few sips of whiskey!' he laughed loudly, reaching for something in his backbag. A moment later he held a glass bottle half-empty with a golden-ochre liquid. He silently offered it to me.

I took the bottle with some hesitation, studied it a little in my hands, then I opened it and reluctantly brought it to my lips. Bracing myself for the unknown experience I would soon taste, I counted from three to one.

The whiskey burnt my throat as I swallowed a big gulp. It wasn't pleasant at first, but when warmth started taking over me from the inside, I took another sip. 'Easy there, lass!' I heard Khelgar saying, gently taking the bottle from my hands. 'That was...nice. You were right!' I said with enthusiasm. Khelgar let out a heartfelt laughter on my naiveness account. 'Always am, lass. Always am!' and he roared to laughter once again.

'Oh, my. I hope he doesn't turn you into a drunkard like himself' chipped Neeshka, trying to bait the dwarf into another pointless bickering they both would enjoy. 'Huh! Look who's talkin', I say! You were the one who had to be carried to bed the other night when you had one tankard too many!' Khelgar retorted, obviously trying to hide his smile.

'What? How did you know-' Neeshka practically shouted at Khelgar, pointing him with her delicate finger almost accusingly.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've made my inquiries' Elanee showed herself from the spot she's been, while trying to communicate with animals. 'And?' we all asked in unison - a rare occurance, to be sure. 'They will inform us ahead of time if they spot hostile creatures' she finished with a smile.

I've always wondered how do we look like through Elanee's eyes. She was two centuries old she once told me. We all should look like children to her. And our sometimes impulsive, even crazy, behavior was at contrast with her seriousness and motherly tone.

'Good, then. Preparations for camping everybody!' I said with more cheer now that the whiskey had warmed me. 'Oh, yes! Can I carry wood?' Grobnar litterally jumped on me. 'Oh' I said, holding the gnome in my hands, like an overgrown child. He looked me with those honest icy blue eyes of his and I just couldn't refuse him a thing.

'Yep, Grobnar. You're at it.' I said while putting him down, steady on the ground. 'Oh, yes. Thank you! I love being useful, you know that...' he kept muttering even after we couldn't hear him. 'Ha! That gnome's mad, I'm telling you!' Khelgar murmured while rolling his bedroll. 'No, not mad. He's like a child, that's all' I corrected him with a smile.

'Titania here seems to have a gift with children. She would make an excellent mother. I told you before, near the Highcliff Castle Ruins. Remember?' Elanee commented with smile and running her fingers through my dark brune hair.

'Like I told you then, I will only start thinking about it when I find the right man' I replied, also smiling. Then Neeshka thought it was time to make a remark. 'Until then, you should have fun...with the wrong men' she cooed mischievously.

'Neeshka!' I hissed, trying to find something to throw at her direction. 'Uh-ha...touched a sore spot I see. Interesting' she continued in the same tone, not at all affected by my threat. So, I picked a tiny stone from the ground and flung it straight to her forehead.

'Ow!' she cried. 'That was mean' she accused me, but I saw the twinkle of humor in her eyes. That was Neeshka, my best friend. The kind Tiefling, the good-humored Rogue. The sister I never had.

'Ah...children' sighed Elanee. Neeshka and I hugged each other and laughed. 'Come, let's lie down for a little while. I am desperate to rest' I said and she nodded. We laid our bedrolls side by side. The other side of my bedroll claimed Grobnar, who by the time had returned, bringing a load of wood. Next to Grobnar slept Elanee, and next to Neeshka it was Khelgar.

I smiled inwardly. Those two keep bickering all of the time for nonesense, yet they are close. If someone would try to harm one of them, then the other would make him pay dearly. And that was Khelgar. My big brother.

_'Attaaack!'_

_ Roaring fire consuming all in its path. Houses are being burnt to the ground. Barns and warehouses, too._

_ 'Aaargh. Pain!'_

_ The slashing of coliding metals echoes through the village. Someone screams, calling for help. I try to get to him, but a barrier blocks my way._

_ 'Titaniaaa'_

_ Someone's calling my name. The voice full of agony catches my attention. I run. I try to reach him. Releave him of his pain. Even though I don't know who he is._

_ 'I shall waste no more time on this pitiful village. It is not here!' a cold voices silences everything. For a few moments, everything paused._

_ I know that voice. I've heard those words before. Something terrible happened. Those words he said them just after..._

_ 'Aaaargh! Aaargh! Titania come to me! Save me!'_

_ Tears well-up in my eyes. I cannot let them flow now. I need to reach the man who's calling me._

_ 'At last. You're here! Save me!'_

_ It took me some moments to register what I've been witnessing. It was Amie who was calling me all along. But not the Amie I knew. A twisted shaodow of what my friend had been._

_ 'Don't just stand there! Give me your hand!' the Shadow-Amie demanded. I was frozen, I couldn't make my limbs move even if I wanted to._

_ 'Moron, half-breed! Incapable, useless tool of others! Your father knew what you'd turn out, that's why he left your mother as soon as he found out! Worthless! Even your foster father wouldn't show you love. You ever wondered about that?'_

_ The tears I restrained before now were running freely on my cheeks. 'What if the things she say are true?' a part inside me asked._

_ 'No! No! No!' I yelled._

_ Everything dissolved._

'Hey, 'Ania, wake up!' it was a familiar high-pitched voice. Neeshka. I opened my eyes and sighed. We were still in the area around Old Owl Well. 'That nightmare again. One day, you'll have to explain to us, just what the hell this nightmare is about!' Neeshka scowled at me, but instantly changed her expression to a warm smile. 'Maybe we could help with getting over it' she suggested.

'Thanks, Neeshka. But that specific nightmare doesn't make any special sense. It's more about the emotional damage that it does to me while in the dream. Nobody hurts me, not physically, at least' I explained.

'Violence has more aspects than the physical one' Elanee chipped in to back Neeshka up. 'Maybe another time girls' I said, letting out a sigh. I looked around and saw no dwarf nor gnome. 'Where are the boys?' I asked.

'Argh, you know, Khelgar's answering nature's call and the Grobnar is taking a walk around. If you concetrate then you'll hear him humming that 'whitewhistle' tune again' Neeshka filled me in much like a scout would. Too bad she had no idea of tracking. It would prove a useful attribute. Especially if we have another mission outside the city's walls.

'What's the time? How long have I been sleeping?' I inquired confused. I've lost all track of time while inside the caves.

'The sun will set in an hour or so' Elanee replied, examining the sky. By now a rosy pink color in the west was spread. 'Oh' I said rather sheepishly. 'Why did you let me sleep that long? It's about a half day's journey to the Greycloak encampent. Now we have to leave by dawn, so we won't stumble in the dark' I murmured, giving words to my thoughts.

'So, we'll stay here? And have fun?' Neeshka squeeled hugging me tight. 'Um...yes' I managed to let out, even though my lungs were pressed by Neeshka's bear hug. She let go of me and I took a long breath. 'But, hey, keep it down. We don't want orcs to join our party' I said, half-serious, half-humorous.

'Oh, of course!' she said rubbing her hands together with a mischievous grin on her face.

Oh no. 'Tis no good.

But Neeshka didn't have the time to do anything, really. A yell echoed from somewhere. Then came more yells. 'Elanee?' I called as I reached for my ever faithful mithral longsword. The druidess knew what I wanted, even though I didn't say it aloud. After a heartbeat's silence...

'Orcs. The are coming this way' she declared.

'Gods, will they ever leave us alone? Ever?' Neeshka whined but unseathed her rapier. 'Let's teach those orcs a lesson!' boomed Khelgar swirling his dwarven waraxe in the air with such mastery, that I felt envy.

'Oh, I just have the right song...' Grobnar said, humming a different tune from the whitewhistle one. Instantly, my flesh became scaled and dark grey, the color of iron. 'Alright, guys...we'll smash them' I encouraged them, well, all except from Khelgar who didn't need encouragement went it came to fighting or brawling...

And the orcs attacked, appearing out of nowhere, from what it seemed like some hidden defensive small caverns on the hill.

They were an easy kill. Orcs weren't particularly smart, nor had any sense of strategy. They were like leaves caught in the wind. A wind we directed.

And just when we thought the threat over, more of them came running down towards us, like the berserkers they are.

'Huh, just like orcs, they don't know when to quit...' Khelgar chuckled before he went into the fray of the battle. These band though was consisted by a dozen of the apprehensive creatures. They were more than enough to match us...

Something reflected the remnants of the sunlight, almost blinding me. I paused for a moment, only to see a group of warriors in shiny armors and weapons in hand attacking the orcs. 'What?,' I heard Khelgar shouting from somewhere I couldn't quite place. 'hey, those were our orcs!' he shouted chopping a monster's head off its shoulders.

With the aid of the strangers, we won far too easily than we would have done on our own. But apparently, my oldest travelling companion didn't think likewise. He cursed under his breath, glaring daggers at the newcomers.

One of them - obviously the leader - made rounds to make sure his men were uninjured. He spoke in a low tone, giving orders probably and then turned to face us. His eyebrow raised as he took us in; a dwarf, a tiefling, an elf, a gnome and a half-elf. 'Characters from a joke' as the drunken sailor inside the Highcliff tavern had called us.

Nonetheless, the man dressed in full battle gear - armor, bracers, helmet, shield and hammer - walked towards us.


	2. Of Paladins And Men

Chapter Two - Cracks and Fragments

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I wish to thank my mum, my sister, my brothers... haha, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 (btw many thanks to Mabbee for putting this story on the alert list). Please, all of you, be kind and leave a review.!I beg you.**

**I don't own NWN2 except from Titania. **

**Sorry for any mistakes I made. I'm not a native english speaker... :(**

**ENJOY!**

A loud knock on the door jerked me up from my peaceful slumber. 'I'm tired...go away' I mumbled as coherently as I could manage, determined to resume my sleep. 'C'mon lass, you can't stay in there forever' my uncles familiar voice called from the other side of the door. 'No...but I can until noon' I brilliantly replied, burying my face into my pillow. I heard him sighing, then walking away. I smiled only a bit when I heard him do so.

Duncan Farlong - my foster uncle - was a man with good understanding. He understood that I needed to sleep. He understood everything I wanted him to. Unlike the man who raised me - Daeghun Farlong, Duncan's half brother - my uncle cared more than enough about me. And I was sincerely grateful for that.

Mind you, that doesn't mean I'm not thankful towards Daeghun. He taught me the art of scouting, of reading trails, of archery and melee combat. I always believed that his distant demeanor was enhanched by his heritage; for he is an elf of the woods, raised by wild elves, unused to any form of organised civilisation.

But Duncan was different. In more than one ways.

I woke up around noon. As always, I let my gaze roam outside the window. The day was a beautiful one; the sky was cloudless and the sun was bright. A perfect day to have a walk, I thought while bolting for the chest that contained all of my clothing. I grabbed my favourite blue torso, that I bought during the first week in Neverwinter and a pair of trousers.

When I was dressed - wearing boots and all - I brushed my long, wavy brune hair, then made them a ponytail with a deep blue ribbon. I made my way downstairs and my nose filled with the excellent smell of roasten chiken and potatoes. 'Smells yummy' I said, rubbing my belly teasingly, when I entered the common room of the Sunken Flagon.

'Get my niece a plate, lass' Duncan barked at a little blonde girl that I came to know pretty well; it was Dory, one of the orphaned kids that roamed the Docks District and the Merchant Quarter.

I saw my uncle glaring daggers at me and I knew that a storm was coming. I sat on a table near the doused fireplace and he followed me, seating himself across me. 'Whats wrong?' I asked, not meeting his eyes. I had a feeling deep down that I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

'Cant keep this going on like this, lass. This place is getting rather crowded. You went on a mission to Old Owl Well and you came back with a gnome and a paladin in tow...Not to mention Khelgar, Neeshka, Qara, Elan-'

'Okay, okay. I've got your point already! But they want to help, uncle. How can I refuse them?' I played an unfair card there: I knew that he cared about my well-being and I was taking advantage of it. It was so mean of me, but also necessary.

I saw him surrendering to my argument and I sighed inwardly. 'Tell you what...from now on, well all pay for the services the Flagon offers. That would make the additions aggreable, dont you think?' I suggested.

He thought about it a little, then flashed a grin at me. 'You have a deal. But Ill take no money from you, you're kin' he said and kissed my forehead, then went straight for the bar. Qara brought the dish with my meal without a word coming out of her mouth. 'That's a change' I murmured as I watched her back walking away.

'At last child, you're awaken' I heard Elanees calm voice from somewhere not far behind me. I notioned her to come and sit to a chair next to mine and she kindly accepted. 'What is it, Elanee? Where are the others?' I asked her. She smiled at me in such a motherly tone that always made me feel comforted.

'Khelgar is at the Temple of Tyr watching the monks train. I think he is accompanied by Casavir, the paladin' she said and I nodded. It sounded completely rational that a dwarf who wanted to enter the ranks of a monastery serving Tyr and a paladin of Tyr would be at their gods temple. 'Grobnar, the gnome, is having a walk around the city and Neeshka is at the Merchants selling the things we gathered in the area around Old Owl Well' she finished.

'Hmm...nice. I'm glad they have something to do' I said between mouthfulls. Most of my meal was already in my stomach. I eat fast.

Elanee was staring at me, smiling lightly.

'Um...what is it?' I asked her, uncomfortable.

'Its a miracle how some half-elves seem to only gain the goods of the two races. I see it in you' she chuckled when I blushed hearing her compliment words. 'It's the truth, no matter how hard you try to deny it. You are a beautiful young woman. Remember that' she said and left me chewing on her words.

Could a person really call me pretty or beautiful and not lie? I never believed that I possessed any kind of beauty or charm. I was normal-to-death, well, with the exception of my sylvan ears. But that wasn't charm enough, obviously, cause nobody in West Harbor asked me for a dance at the celebrations, no one offered me a mug of mead...no one, nothing.

I flinched a little when I thought of West Harbor. All this time, from the moment I left my birth village till now I tried my best to forget what happened there. I was a child that grew up in just one night.

Until that day, I had never killed a person. Now, many lay dead beneath my weapons.

Amie lost her life that terrible night. And so did many other villagers. But we fought. We prevailed.

Daeghun told me to fetch a silver shard from the Illefarn ruins nearby. Bevil accompanied me, shivering because he was frightened by the darkness of the swamp and the lizardfolk that inhabited it.

When we returned, Daeghun ordered me to travel to Neverwinter and learn more about the shards. He also spoke to me about his half-brother, the owner of the Sunken Flagon in Neverwinter.

I have been in the city for a month and I still had no clue about the shards. I joined the city watch, so as to have an easy access to Blacklake District, which by the time Khelgar, Elanee, Neeshka and I arrived was closed down due to some murder of a noble.

It got more and more complicated after that.

City life seemed boring to me. Asides from the hours I worked for the watch, I had nothing else to do. I've been walking idly for about half an hour when I thought that I should go check on Khelgar.

As I made my way towards the Temple, I saw Casavir - the newest of my companions - walking directly at me.

'My lady' he said and bowed. I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. 'Sir Casavir' I acknowledged him lowering my head 'How have you been?' I asked politely. 'Fine, my lady. May I ask where are you heading to?' he said in his usual calm tone. That man never lost his composure. 'I was on a walk and thought that I should go to the Temple and grab Khelgar out of there' I said, half-smiling.

'He is talking to Prior Hlam at the moment. I believe it is going to last for a while' he informed me. 'Oh' I said intelligently, obviously disappointed. I really needed someone to keep me company, someone to trade jokes with and Khelgar was the best at that.

He must have read the disappointment in my eyes for he offered to show me around the city. I answered positively and he offered me his hand to escort me. I, hesitantly, took it. He really was a human underneath all that plate armor, I could feel it now.

We walked in silence for a time, except when he showed me some sight or another. I couldn't help myself asking if he was born in Neverwinter. He simply nodded and continued the tour. 'You don't really talk much, do you?' I murmured to myself, but he seemed to have heard me and stopped abruptly. He turned to face me.

My ears went scarlet out of the embarrashment I felt.

I saw his eyes examining my face intently, then he visibly relaxed and sighed. 'What do you wish to discuss, my lady?' he said in a quiet tone, but I wasn't fooled. I knew that he didn't want to talk with me. I felt it.

My lips remained sealed. I didnt want to make him feel pressed. 'Tell me...' he pleaded. I looked up, deep in his blue eyes and I spat it all out without a second thought. 'I understand that you don't wish to talk about it, but I have to ask, nonetheless: why did you left the city and went to Old Owl Well?'

I saw his jaw tighen, contemplating of whether to answer me or not. He, of course, decided against it. 'Maybe some other time, when the words will be easier to find' he said, but I saw truth in his eyes; he didn't trust me yet. How could I have not notice?

'Whenever you are ready, then' I said, looking firmly back at him, trying not to show how hurt I was by him for not trusting me. 'Shall we go back to the Flagon? It's getting late' I suggested and he nodded.

As far as Casavir was concerned, Ive made little progress in getting to know him. Truly, what new have I learnt about him since the day our bands met?

_The tall man took off his helmet and my breath caught; he was a handsome man, by all means. He had fair skin and black hair with a set of blue eyes and a stature matching Chessenta's sculptures._

_ I was brought back to reality when Neeshka whispered in my ear. 'Eww, hes a paladin! Their auras always make my skin itch!' she whined. 'A paladin makes your skin itch?' I asked incredulous, but minding to keep my voice down so he won't hear us._

_ Well, it did make sense, in some way. Paladins are an elite force blessed by their Gods with powers and strength to fight evil in every form: demons and devils were a very representative form of evil and Neeshka was part devil..._

_ 'The Sword Mountains are a dangerous place. More now than ever with the Orcs gathered behind Lograms banner...' he said, but was cut off by Khelgar 'Dangerous? Ha! We were doing fine, lad' he boomed in confidence._

_ 'Yes, I can see that. I thank you then for allowing us to take part in the battle, master Dwarf' the paladin gave Khelgar a half-smile. He then turned to me, his head tilted ever so lightly sideways, as if he was trying to take a better look at me. I felt the heat rising on my cheekbones almost instantly. _

_ 'I am Casavir,' he said extending his hand towards me 'my men a_

_nd I have been hunting this group of orcs for days' he clarified. 'I am Titania. Friends call me 'Ania' I said shaking his hand. I couldnt help but notice how small my hand seemed compared to his..._

_ 'So you're the one the orcs call Katalmach?' Elanee inquired. I chided myself for getting carried away by the man and miss the essential points of our meeting. Luckily Elanee was there for me, to fill in the gaps I leave._

_ 'I lead a small group of people that are willing to fight for their homes. When Neverwinter decided to take back the Well, we redoubled our efforts and striked the lone orc bands wherever we could detect them' he answered the druidess question with a measured tone, each word declaring his honesty._

_ 'The Greycloaks been meaning to make contact with you, sir' I said, remembering what Callum had told me 'if you run to that madman attacking the orcs, tell him that I wish to have a word with him were his exact words.'_

_ 'Yes, I am aware of that' he dismissed the subject with a shake of his head. 'I'm curius...why have you been venturing the mountains? Surely you understand the risk in coming here...' he said._

_ 'Well, its a long story' I sighed._


End file.
